Darth Athentia
Darth Athentia - born Athentia Subarashi - is a human Sith Lord and member of the reformed Four Corners. Initial Disclosures The information we have on Darth Athentia is largely based on conversations and observations during confrontations between her and our enclave. Whilst elements of it are considered as reliable and accurate, they can by no means be considered as comprehensive. Report Details Aside from knowing that Athentia is the older sister of Jedi Master Teira Subarashi, we actually know very little about her. She first came to our attention as the apparent apprentice of the Sith Lord Skelis; even then she was clearly unhinged and prone to acts of wanton violence. Indeed, even for a Sith, she seems to take an unnatural delight in inflicting pain and suffering on others. Thanks to an interview with Lord Skelis, we know that Athentia was raised with her sister, but separated following a slaver raid against their homestead organised by the Four Corners. It was as their home burned down that Athentia was burned severely from head-to-toe. From there, she was collected as a slave and sold to a Hutt master on Nar Shaddaa, and years later – after a chance meeting with a young Teira, whom she believed dead – went on a killing spree, burning to death anyone who looked like her sister, no matter how slight the resemblance. From there, she was taken to Korriban for training, and later, became an apprentice of sorts to Lord Skelis – although Skelis admits she never saw her as anything other than a tool to defeat the Four Corners. Athentia seems to have realised something was amiss, and rather than confronting the Four as Skelis had wanted, joined them in order to strike at our enclave and her sister. Why she was so readily accepted, and granted the twin titles of Darth, and ‘The Conjurer’, despite her age and lack of training are – at this time – unknown. It is clear then that Athentia has a burning hatred for her younger sister, although the specific reasons for why this is are largely unknown. Anger at not being able to face her has been the primary reason for her violent outbursts towards our Jedi. It is through these outbursts that we have come to learn that Athentia has a natural affinity with fire, and that in particular her ability to control the element through Force Pyrokinesis is exceptional. Her skills with a lightsaber have not been thoroughly tested or assessed, as she often appears to lose control of her rage and anger during conflicts, making her rash and prone to mistakes. Darth Athentia also holds another ace up her sleeve, the loyalty of a clan of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Clan Talyc. We’re not sure why this clan shows any particular loyalty towards Athentia, nor how she apparently holds great influence over their leader – Vasda Talyc – but we do know that, like the Sith Lord, they too favour flame based weapons. Whether this is an intentional shift to accommodate Athentia’s wishes, or simple happenstance is unknown. Our latest intelligence shows that Athentia is now leading the armies risen by Darth Vorso. She also recently deployed both the Hornvipers and Clan Talyc during the Imperial invasion of Belsavis - a Republic prison world. There she appears to have pursued her own agenda in arranging the release of Vasda Talyc, as well as undertaking other tasks which appear to coincide with whatever end-goal the Four Corners are pursuing. Things to Consider Combat Aptitude Jedi of the Gadani enclave are advised to be on guard when facing Athentia for her violent mood swings. It is recommended that Jedi make no mention of, or allude to information about, Master Teira Subarashi as this may put you in immediate danger. Jedi should also remember Athentia rarely travels or acts without at least one Mandalorian body guard, and more recently, a contingent of Hornvipers. Powers Displayed Although Darth Athentia may likely draw on a full range of Force powers, she has proven particularly adept at the following applications of the Force: * Pyrokinesis * Telekinesis * Jump * Speed Most recent information We have confirmation that Athentia is currently on Voss; apparently actively engaged assisting the other Four Corners with healing Darth Kagin, as well as commanding her forces to protect valuable assets.